


Reacquainted

by mybeanieandme



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: Post mission sexy times in a hotel room. Just fluff and smut.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 289





	Reacquainted

Andy didn’t question when they had booked their own hotel room and not specified where. It was something they did sometimes after a particularly rough job, and everyone could agree, this qualified. Even Nile in her newness with her eyes wide and inquisitive seemed to know not to ask “how will we get in touch with you” because she seemed to understand they would all be in touch again soon and she herself felt like sleeping for the next week at least.

Joe and Nicky needed a night uninterrupted by other people’s nightmares and away from prying eyes. 

Once they’d reached their moderately priced room in their moderately priced hotel they collapsed into the bed and into each other completely clothed, and slept for the better part of the afternoon, curled around each other like cats. 

Joe woke up to Nicky staring at him, his pale eyes catching the fleeting rays of a now setting sun. “I really could watch you sleep all day,” Nicky told him softly and Joe leaned in to kiss him.

“I’m going to touch you now instead,” Joe told him and rolled Nicky on top as they stripped away their clothes.

What what was it about the touch of Joe’s hands that made him feel more like himself? Blood rushing everywhere, tingling and warm, with every touch he erased the torture.

Thinking of that time in Malta was his happy place, sweet memories through pain. This here like this with Joe was euphoria. He crossed his legs behind Joe’s back as he sat back in his lap. His cock throbbed between them, longing to be touched, Joe’s was so hard it looked like it hurt. But he could be patient today, Nicolo wanted to explore and remember. 

Joe slung his arm around Nicky’s waist, holding him a little closer. “You feel too far away,” he said softly.

Nicky nodded, sitting up a little. “You’re right I was too far way”

Joe slung his other arm around Nicky’s other side and locked his fingers. “I love you naked in my arms,” Joe leaned in and kissed him, hissing a little as their cocks brush. 

“I love you always,” Nicky teased him back and took their cocks in his hand. They both moaned, Joe’s a low growl and Nicky’s deep from his chest. 

Joe moved a hand to join him, locking their fingers as Nicky found a rhythm stroking them in time. Joe held him tighter against him and his breath hitched. Nicky knew just how to stroke him. Of course he did. He’d gotten it right away, surprising Joe so much he’d come the first time after only a few strokes. 

Now Nicky had mastered it, he could keep Joe on the edge all day like this if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to. “Come for me, Joe,” Nicky asked as polite as he could manage with his mouth pressed to Joe’s. Joe came with a shout, he held Nicky tight against him as he made a mess of the both of them. He pressed his face to Nicky’s neck, hand sliding up his back to hold him there, tugging gently at the hairs as he kissed all his favorite places. 

Joe’s hand started to move again, wanting to help Nicky finish, but Nicky shook his head. “I will come on your cock or not at all,” he informed him. 

Joe would have grinned at how cute it was when Nicky was bossy, but it was so arousing when he was this turned up and his cock twitched in an effort to facilitate such an endeavor. “I could’ve waited-,” Joe kissed him deep.

“No, you couldn’t have,” Nicky shook his head and Joe mimicked the motion.

“I couldn’t have,” Joe agreed softly and kissed him again. 

“Take me from behind?” Nicky requested gently. “Hold me close.”

“I will have it no other way,” Joe shook his head and moved Nicky into position on his stomach. He reached for the lube before moving into position himself. 

Nicky moaned in surprise as the tip of Joe’s tongue pressed against his entrance. He swore in Italian under his breath and Joe spread him wider. 

Joe worked his tongue and fingers in together, making Nicky writhe as he moaned wantonly. Nicky sounded ready to cry when he finally reached back to pull Joe’s hair. “Sono pronto- Joe-.”

Joe enveloped him then, tip of his cock against Nicky’s slick entrance as his arm held him close. “Sorry- I got lost in the taste of you,” Joe bit at a Nicky’s ear, hips rocking forward gently. He really hadn’t done that in forever, which was a shame because he could feel how shaky Nicky’s legs were especially like this.

Joe guided Nicky lower, kissing the side of his face as he slid pillows places for support. While Nicky loved the attention to care he was going to scream if Joe didn’t fuck him immediately. He did not need to scream, Joe was lifting his hips and sliding into him in one quick motion. 

He threw his body back against Joe’s with a moan. Joe rocked into him as he held them tight together. “It has been too long, amore mio. Hai il sapore del paradiso,” he bit at Nicky’s neck as they found a pace they both liked. 

Nicky’s soft sounds spurred Joe on, he chased the gasps and moans, trying to replace the sound of Nicky struggling against his restraints. They had felt worse pain before, at each other’s own hands at the beginning there. But the true torture was in watching the other so close and yet so far away, helpless to do anything, as pain wrote itself across the other’s features.

Here they had pleasure, as much as they could stand. Nicky came as Joe wrapped a hand around his cock. He clenched right, milking Joe’s second orgasm out of him as he bit Nicky’s shoulder. 

They collapsed into bed again, fingers exploring familiar skin, tacky and sticky, so perfectly human it ached. 

“I’m going to fall asleep again,” Nicky sighed as Joe kissed him again.

“Then it will be my turn to watch you,” Joe smiled softly. Nicky smiled as he closed his eyes and Joe held him closer.


End file.
